I Realised, It's Too Late
by JustYou
Summary: When it was their last year of school, Sakura realised that she can't keep holding her feelings towards her best friend. She tried to refuse these feelings but fail. Later she finds out that she's not the only girl in his life.


**I REALISED, IT'S TOO LATE **

* * *

Every kid and teenagers in the town had to wake up early, because it was the first day of school of the year. Little children were up and early and ready to go to school, and also the first years. However all the kids who were in high school wanted to sleep in and weren't really hyped up for school. Their parents had to wake up them up more than 3 or 4 times.

Slowly in front of schools, students one by one entered through the gates. They gathered outside in front of the large notice board looking to see what class they were in. Some of them looked happy while the others were disappointed.

One girl pushed through all the other students to have a good look and was very anxious to see who was her classmate. The students in front of her moved out one by one, suddenly she could see the board. Her eyes were moving back and forth, looking for her name. Then she spotted her name. Her name was under 'Class 3-C'. She looked the name under her name. 'Ino Yamanaka'. She was happy that she was in the same class as her best friend.

'Sakura!' yelled out a familiar female voice.

She turned around and looked behind her to see who was calling for her. She spotted her best friend, Ino waving at her. She walked up to her.

'Ino we're in the same class again,' Sakura excitedly said.

'What? That is so cool,' Ino smiled.

They both hugged each other, since Ino went away on the holidays.

'Ino! Sakura!' another yelled out their names.

They seem to know that loud voice which was pretty annoying to them.

'Hey Naruto,' Both of them greeted.

'So what class are you guys in?' asked Naruto.

'We're in class 3-C,' answered Ino .

'What? Really?' Naruto said sadly.

'What about you?' asked Sakura.

'I'm in class 3-B,' said Naruto.

'Oh, I saw Hinata's name under 3-B' Ino suddenly remembered.

Both Sakura and Ino looked at each other and smiled.

'Who's else in your class?' Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto thought and thought.

'Errr…I think I saw Shino, Sai, there's Hinata and of course Sasuke.' Said Naruto.

'What Sasuke is in your class?' said Sakura.

Naruto nodded. 'Finally you two are both in the different class and it's the last year too.'

'Oh yeah, since prep you two were always in the same class.' Ino thought back into her memories.

'Hey! I was there too.' Naruto reminded Ino.

'Yeah, but you moved into another class since first year of High School.' Said Ino.

'I guess I thought he would be in the same class as me again. Since I always know that he'll be in my class again.' Said Sakura.

Then the school bell rang. All the students said their 'goodbyes' and 'See ya later' and went to their new class. Each of the class, students were already chosen their seats. It was the same seat arranging as every year(The setting in every class room were the same). The students were talking and looking around who was in their class until the teachers entered. As usual, they greeted themselves, introduced what they're studying and having a session having everyone introducing themselves in front of the class. Expect one class, their teacher haven't arrivied yet. And they are freely chatting away.

The class was 3-B whose teacher was Hatake Kakashi.

'I wonder where's the teacher?' Hinata asked shyly.

'Don't worry Hinata I'll think he'll come soon.' Shino said plainly.

Naruto sighed. 'That's Kakashi-sensei for ya.'

'Hey guys!' said a guy.

Naruto, Hinata and Shino turned around. A dog had jumped on Naruto which made him scared and fell off the chair. Other kids saw and laughed at him. Naruto quickly jumped up and yelled.

'K-Kiba? What are you doing here? And why is your huge dog even here?' Naruto yelled.

Akamaru went to Kiba side. Kiba laughed.

'Akamaru wanted to come along,' Kiba gave his reason.

Kiba saw Hinata and quickly went up to her.

'Hey Hinata! Is it wonderful that we're in the same class.' Kiba smiled.

Hinata nodded.

'What about me?' said Shino.

Kiba looked at Shino.

'Umm, yeah you too pal.' Kiba patted Shino on the back.

'Hey I haven't finish talking to you!' Said Naruto but Kiba ignored him.

Soon, Naruto realised that someone was missing from the group.

'Hmmm, Where's Sasuke? I haven't seen him this morning.' Said Naruto.

The classroom door opened and the teacher had entered. Everyone quickly went to their seats.

The teacher said, 'Sorry class, when I was walking I had to help a student pack a box away.'

'Lair!' Naruto yelled.

'I see Naruto, you're in my student again.' Kakashi straighten his papers and cleared his throat.

'Ok, I'm Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me Kakashi-sensei, Mr Kakashi or Mr Hatake or whatever. And…' As Kakashi was introducing himself. The recess bell went.

'I guess I was a little late,' Kakashi said to himself.

As everyone was getting out of their seats. Kakashi had told his students they had homework.

'Before you all go, I want you guys write a page about yourself and read out to class tomorrow. It be better be done.'

When he finished talking to the class, everyone went out and quickly to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, it's the most crowded place. People lining up to get to the front. And groups finding a table to sit and eat. Sakura was selecting her lunch and quickly paid. He friends had already rushed to get the front and already found a seat. Sakura was having a hard time finding them. Everyone looked the same with their uniform on and also the same hairdo. Sakura didn't look where was walking, she was busy looking for her friends. She suddenly stepped on spill milk and tripped. Sakura was about to fall down till someone caught her fall. Sakura was dazed from the trip.

'You should have looked where you were going.' Said a deep voice.

That person pushed her up, until Sakura was on her two feet. And she realised who it was.

'Sasuke!' Sakura surprisingly said.

Sakura saw he had his bag on.

'Did you just come?' Sakura asked.

Sasuke took an apple from her tray and took a bite.

'Yeah and I am really hungry.' Sasuke answered.

'Where's everyone?' He asked.

'Oh, ummm…I don't know where they are.' Sakura looked around.

Sasuke looked around too. Then she finally saw them.

'Found them. It's a good thing I'm tall,' said Sasuke.

'Hey, what's that suppose to mean?' said Sakura.

Sasuke smiled and told her to follow him to the other.

'Hey Sasuke's here!' said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded.

'Sakura, what took you so long?' asked Ino.

'I've kind of got lost, but I bumped into Sasuke and he saw you guys.' Explained Sakura.

Sakura sat down between Hinata and Ino and started eating.

'Sasuke where were you this morning?' Naruto asked while consuming his favourite ramen.

'I was busy doing some things at home,' Sasuke answered.

'Busy? On the first day of school,' Shikamaru suspiciously said.

Recess was about to end. The cafeteria began to unfill with students, who were getting ready for the next class. On the other hand, Sakura was outside looking for a drink. She was standing at the vender machine, choosing her drink.

'Hmmm, should I get that one, but I want to drink that one too,' Sakura spoke to herself.

As she was putting coins and made her choice, there was someone behind her.

'You better hurry up Sakura before you're late for class,' said Sasuke.

'Sasuke, don't sneak me up like that,' said Sakura.

Sakura grabbed her drink.

'What about you? Aren't you worried about being late?' said Sakura

Sasuke went up to the vendering machine and chosen his drink.

'Nope, I have a free class,' Sasuke said and smiled.

'Well, lucky you,' said Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke walked inside to the building and upstairs.

'This year we're not in the same class,' said Sasuke.

'Yeah, I know.' said Sakura. _'A lot of people had reminded me' _ she thought.

'Actually I feel that I'm missing a best friend right next to me,' Sakura admitted.

'What? You miss me already?' Sasuke teased her.

'Hmph, in your dreams, I'm comfortable without your cold present,' Sakura said.

Sasuke laughed.

'Oh I have to go back to class now, I'll see ya.' Sakura said her farewell and quickly ran to her classroom.

Sasuke saw Sakura disappeared, then his phone rang. He picked it up. As soon he heard who was calling he automatically smile.

'Hey, how are you doing? Yeah, I was kind of late. I'll talk to you later.'

The day was ending, everyone in class was packing up and looking at the clock. The students kept bugging the teacher to let them out early. When the clock strike 3, the bell rang and they quickly walk out of the class, getting their bags and went straight home.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura didn't went home just yet. The three wanted just want to hang out for a bit.

'I'm so hungry,' said Naruto.

'What? You just ate three bowls of ramen at recess and an extra three for lunch.' Complained Sakura.

'But somehow I feel like more ramen and some burger,' Naruto drooled while thinking about food.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke kept looking at his phone for a long time now.

'Are you waiting for a call or something?' asked Sakura.

Sasuke realised that Sakura was talking to her.

'What? Oh yeah, ummm, my dad said he'll call soon, which meaning something important from him that's all.' Sasuke answered.

Naruto spotted his favourite burger joint.

'Hey let's go in there and eat,' Naruto said.

'What? I'm going to have dinner soon.' Said Sakura.

While Naruto and Sakura was talking, Sasuke received a text.

'Hey guys I have too go. Talk to you guys later.' Said Sasuke.

The three waved at each other.

On the other side of the, opposite where Sakura and Naruto was going. There was Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata, walking their way home.

'Oh man, our teacher has already gave us homework.' Ino complained.

'Umm, our class didn't have homework. Our teacher was late, was giving lectures to the people who were mucking around.' Said Hinata.

'Does he still reading that weird book?' Shikamaru asked.

Hinata nodded, then Ino remembered something.

'I heard Sai is in your class,' She said excitely to Hinata.

'Yeah ' said Hinata

'Oh damn it,' Ino sighed. 'I wish he was in my class, plus everyone is in your class. There's no fun.' Said Ino.

'Why do you want to be in the same class with Sai?' Shikamaru curiously asked.

'Like you know?' Ino blushed.

'I thought you had a thing for the Uchiha,' said Shikamaru.

'What? No, that was ages ago. And I think maybe Sakura has a thing for him.' Ino pointed out.

'Didn't she liked him back in primary and start of high school?' Shikamaru questioned.

'I think so, but she doesn't have any feelings for him anymore. Does she?' Hinata said.

'She told me she doesn't want to like him, because she doesn't want to ruin her friendship with him.' Explained Ino.

'She thinks she could only go that far with him.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :D

Note: Well as you can see this is the first chapter of my new story, and yes i know i haven't finished with the other one, but we're getting there. (I felt like writing my new one). I think this chapter would be uninteresting or boring, you could say it's just a introduction of the story, just getting you guys into it I guess ^^''

Other chapters coming soon.

~JustYou


End file.
